


What you can't see

by william_trasheater



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adults, Anger, Angst, Blindness, Caring, Discrimination, Fights, Fluff, Gay, Gay Fowler, Gay Silas, Government, Guitars, Headcanon, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hospitals, Injury, Insomnia, June is the best and she has bi energy, M/M, Pain, Scars, Self-Acceptance, Silas is good, blind, injured eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_trasheater/pseuds/william_trasheater
Summary: How do I delete things from this site -Ignore this pleASEAgent Fowler gets injured at one of his missions. It changes all his life and the most unexpected person is here to help him.The idea was given to me by @Ratchet on tfp amino
Relationships: Leland "Silas" Bishop/William Fowler
Kudos: 1





	What you can't see

Jasper, Nevada. A black man was trying to fall asleep. He ran out of sleeping pills two days ago and since then he barely closed his eyes. He really wanted to sleep,he was tired of work and being with himself. Awareness that in few hours he has to wake up terrified him. With every minute a hope for sleep was leaving him.

A Man got up. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face and search for something that would replace pills he usually used. He couldn't buy them on a normal market because they contained strong dose of not really legal substances.  
Bill heard a ringing phone. Annoyed with it's noise he went to turn it off as fast as he could. No-one normal calls at this hour. Sadly he was wrong- his commander obviously needed him right now at 2 a.m.

During the talk they told him the coordinates to go to and what will he find there. A group of rebel soldiers who decided to disrupt calm life of civilians. It reminded him of Mech but more inefficient.

Agent put on his suit. It was different than the ones he usually wore- black,more official but a suit was a suit. He decided to take this one as an act of mourning after destroyed night. He took his guns and went out of his house.

He went to the airport where he could use a helicopter. He definitely liked flying vehicles better. Flying ways calmed him down, even if it was a dangerous situation.  
Agent started and went to designated location. His work was easy today- arrest rebelliants and see what they were doing. Some other soldiers was also going there as his support.

William landed on a roof of the building. It is true that he was hit by enemy fire but it was nothing that could hurt him. A man got out of the helicopter and disposed some of the attackers. It wasn't hard because he had better trainings than them.  
Agent followed his orders from the leaders and went into an abandoned shelter. At least it was like that once but now a group of traitors was there. In a way he shot some other deserters to be safe. In other parts of a building his subordinates fought rebelliants too.

“Pfft, who do we have here?” some voice sneered from here. From the shadow a tall man went out in a destroyed military suit. He looked like he was experienced in fights,but didn't aroused respect or fear.  
“Oh I don't know. Perhaps a government agent who went here to arrest you” William said and shot them man few times. Some of the bullets hit his legs so he couldn't escape. Those rebelliants were really inexperienced.  
“Do you really think that a perspective of death is going to make me say something?” stranger snorted.  
“No. I don't even have to ask you to know what I want. The government has it's methods” William barked and handcuffed the man. Probably in normal conditions he would see such fast surrender as weird but after few days without sleep he didn't pay attention to that.  
He carried a man to the doors and went to the exit. He just wanted to go home and cuddle his cats. They were always there for him.

Suddenly he felt an explosion. He realised with a shock that the man he was carrying detonated himself. It was drastic but agent was prepared for such actions. Being under impact of shock, he started walking towards the entrance. Or in a place he thought it was because he kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see blood on his suit because he knew it won't wash up. It was one of his favourites so this loss hutted him.

When he started thinking more rationally, he stated with happiness that all his bones are fine. Shock after the explosion will soon fade out so he has to you out as fast as it's possible.  
Slowly he started feeling pain from cuts and burns on his hands. He tried to ignore it because he used to be in a worse state. When he realised that he doesn't know where he is William decided to open his eye. To his surprise he felt horrible pain in his eyes and head. Perhaps he got shock from the light of an explosion - agent tried to calm himself but when he felt blood flowing down his face he panicked

In a fast but shaky way he went outside. Headache was starting to be unbearable. A man started losing sense of balance what made him fall in his knees. He didn't know what was happening- He felt dizzy and began to lose feeling in his hands. As an add-on the pain was escalating with every second. Bill felt that he's loosing consciousness. Before he collapsed, he heard his soldiers shouting something and going towards him.


End file.
